


I am the next (male) Supreme

by OSeiSan



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smiled at that but it was funny that his father looked a little bit insulted. <i>Hmm, who was this woman who knew his mother?</i> As if hearing his thoughts she extended her hand in greeting, “Fiona Goode.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where I swear this ain't a "America's Next Top Model AU" but a crossover of two shows I really love which is Teen Wolf and AHS: Coven.
> 
> Copied straight from the drabble I made in my tumblr also I just had to push this out of my brain or else it’ll explode and mock me for not even trying. So, I’m really sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, etc.

"Dad?" Stiles called out from the foyer. He saw the sheriff’s car parked right outside of their home 3 in the afternoon, meant his father was home, early. But it was also accompanied by a black Volkswagen that meant he wasn’t alone, there was a visitor.

A hesitant answer from his father rang out from the kitchen. “Here, son…” a little more struggle when he added, “come and I’d like you to meet somebody.”

His father might have not liked whoever was with him to sound like that, and there are only a few people who his father doesn’t like. Stiles didn’t wait for another minute, curiosity peaking, he all but ran into the kitchen.

What he found was absolutely surprising. A woman was in an all-black ensemble and literally looked like she stepped out from a noir french film. She had blonde hair and piercing eyes that rivaled her smile. She seemed like a beautiful woman but who aged a lot. He also must have been staring long enough that her perfect eyebrow raised in question. 

"Stiles?" His dad asked.

"Uhhh, nothing. Sorry. Surprised. Me, got surprised. By you, who, who are you?" A class impression, Stiles told himself.

The woman laughed at his antics though, as if fond. “Well, he not only got his eyes and features from his mother but her personality as well.”

Stiles smiled at that but it looked funny that his father looked a little bit insulted. _Hmm, who was this woman who knew his mother_? As if hearing his thoughts she extended her hand in greeting, “Fiona Goode.”

 

Stiles reached and shook her hand, “Umm, Stiles Stilinski as you already know. Definitely. ‘Cause my dad told you.” Another laugh.

"Why yes, of course." She gave him another smile. This one unsettling. Stiles lived half of his life besides strong women and girls to know not to mess with someone like her. "I also knew your mother. Claudia."

_Yeah, he deducted that. By the way, why is his father crowded up in a corner waiting for something to fucking blow?_

"Leave it to her to have a son with a human, oh not only that, but to pass her witch powers to you as well." Fiona continued, as if asking about the weather. "She never wanted to stay with the coven, I much knew that but to be able to leave the Supreme’s coven without any trace?" She looked very amused at this, "She was truly smart for her own good… but she wouldn’t be my daughter if she wasn’t at least anything but that."

_Boom_. There it goes. Stiles never knew anyone from his mother side, no one, at all. His mother always told him that they are far away would not like anything to do with her anymore, so he relented to the fact that he would never have a grandmother or grandfather. Man, his mother was right not to introducing her family because the bitch levels this woman was radiating was totally making Stiles itch. Oh and  _witch_? He knew it that he got his  _gift_  from his mother whoah, there is so much questionable things gong in there and Stiles doesn’t know if he even wants to know. _Coven? Seriously?_  Like vampires?

"Umm." Stiles tried to answer.

"Oh no, I’m not done." Fiona did a ‘flicking’ gesture with her hand and a chair in front of Stiles moved like there was a invisible force pulling it, and made it look like an invitation for him to sit. Stiles just went with it. He was too shocked to even comprehend right now.

"You see, witches are always and always born females." Fiona stepped a bit closer. "Again, give it up for my daughter to birth a male witch, which, has never happened since our ancestors begun developing their powers."

The Sheriff moved from the corner to step in Fiona’s space, “What does that got to do with anything? You said you wanted to see him, now g-” Fiona made a face and his father was flying across the room within seconds.

"Hey!" Stiles’ was on alert now. Grandmother or no grandmother, he would punch an old woman if she ever so mu-but Stiles found out too late that he can’t even budge from the chair. He looked up to see Fiona giving him another amused smile.

"Now, I said. I’m not finish. Why can’t you two be a gentleman and listen to the old lady?" Fiona said as she reached for a chair to sit on. His father was being held up by a force across that room’s wall while he was struggling to budge up from his seat. _What a reunion_.

"So, like I said." Fiona started again, "Male witch. Never happened before."

"So what?" Stiles snapped. "I don’t want to be in your female strict club anyway so just let me go."

"I said!" Fiona shouted now, her face erasing all the charm she masked a while ago and was now replaced with a demented expression. "To! Listen! To! Me!" Stiles’ jaw snapped shut and that without help from any magic. "It is not about what you want little witch but what I think is good for the coven! I am the Supreme, I am the queen of the witches and even seem you have the wrong plugging, you are my responsibility!"

Stiles glared at that. “You will listen to me when I say that witches are all but the highest of the food chain in this supernatural world and no grandson of mine will mingle with these werewolves!” Stiles eyes widen at that, he was about to shout a protest when now Fiona made him shut up with a flick of her fingers. “Do not test me young man, your mother was stupid enough to go against my rules. Leaving the coven, ha! Marrying a human! Bullshit! Birthing to a male witch? What a freak! And now my so called grandson is fucking with a fucking alpha werewolf!” Fiona’s face was now beet red, as she listed what she believed was appalling to her. She seemed to notice the same time as Stiles, so she took large gulp of breaths and fixed her hair as she did so.

When she was done, her mask fell unto her face again. “Now, Stiles. My grandson.. I am rotting like a fucking month-old meat. I know you must be confused as to the life of a supreme but you see, you will learn, I will teach you.” She reached out to touch his hand that was busily gripping the sides of their dining table. “A supreme is chosen to lead witches in this world, to guide them, to control them. But you see, immortality is a fickle thing, even for a powerful witch like me, it does not exist. An old one dies…” And Fiona’s hand started to tighten around his. “when a new one starts to flower.”

Stiles eyes narrowed at that. He wasn’t anything if not smart, So far, that’s what benefited the pack rather than his ‘witch’ powers. So it didn’t take look to realize that Fiona thinks  _he_ -Stiles Stilinski-is the next supreme.

"So, while I am still alive. You will be obligated to study under me and forget this dump shit of a town. Claudia might have been able to do what the fuck she wants but-" Fiona pointed at his face, " _you_  will not. Understood?”

Stiles didn’t answer at that, even when the force holding his jaw and trapping him to his chair disappeared, he didn’t moved even a muscle. His father’s release was only passed with a grunt and Fiona took it as a sign to leave.

She was already in the foyer when her voice ranged out, “I will be back for you, and you better be ready to leave when I do.” Another moment and the sound of their front door was slammed shut. Stiles didn’t move until he heard the noise from Fiona Goode’s car begin to faint. By then, he moved to his father asking if he was okay. His father nodded as he took his son shoulders and said, “She will not take you away from me. She won’t, I promise you.”

"No, dad." Stiles replied. " _I_  promise you that she won’t take me.” Then Stiles smiled, because if Claudia had made her life about disobeying her mother and freeing herself from this coven bullshit. That is what Stiles would do. He was Claudia’s son, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got your messages guys! Yeah, it would be awesome to continue too. It's kind of hard to build up the plot though, so bear with me with the slow updates. We'll get there.

To be honest, Stiles doesn't know who to call first. Either Scott, because of his best-friend privilege also because he is the true alpha or Derek, having the boyfriend/mate privilege also he might freak out if Stiles doesn't tell him first ( _Derek's protective, OK_ ) or Deaton, he would absolutely have something about his apparent grandmother, Fiona Goode, maybe something about fending her off or something.

Sighing, he placed another ice in the ice bag and zipped the lid close before walking back to his father's room.

Sheriff Stilinski was now under bed arrest, Stiles' orders, because of the nasty bruise he got from being thrown across the room by Stiles' own freaking grandmother.

Why in the whole world, Stiles would end up having the villainous-character grandmother? His life, man. Since werewolves turned out to be real, he shouldn't be even surprised anymore.

"Here, dad. Keep it pressed."

"Ugh, c'mon Stiles. It doesn't hurt that bad."

_Psh, still fighting against it_. "Dad, I swear in my bitch of a grandmother's bones, if you do not stay here to heal, I am taking away all of your guilty pleasure."

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened comically at that. "You won't!" He protested while Stiles just pointed a finger at him.

"Do not test me, dad. I am pissed and you are hurt, so now I am doubly pissed off."

The old Stilinski sighed at his son's statement. He was such his mother's son. So loyal and fiercely protective in given situations. Taking the ice bag from Stiles' hand, he grunted a defeat sigh. "Staying in bed and healing, gotcha."

Stiles nodded defiantly at that. "Good."

Another sigh, Sheriff Stilinski wriggled to find a place where he can maybe take a nap comfortably. Not that he can, while there's a cold sensation burning through his temple. "I'll go ahead and grab some nap, but let me at least call the station-"

"Already did!" Stiles answered, sitting at the side of his father's bed. "Also, I may have texted Melissa to drop by later."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Testing a mine field here dad."

"Well, can you at least enlighten me what you would do next?" Stiles got quiet at that. Feeling worried the older Stilinski looked over at his son. "Son... whatever you are thinking, do not get yourself hurt. Please."

Stiles mouth thinned at that. "Dad. She hurt you."

"A little bruise!"

"And then she threatened us, dad!" Sheriff Stilinski can only sigh at that. "And... she's planning to take me dad..."

Sheriff Stilinski sat up to take his son to his arms, whispering furiously, "No she won't Stiles. How dare she-"

"I know dad, I know." Stiles hugged his father harder. "She won't. I promised you that."

Giving themselves a minute to hug it out, Sheriff Stilinski pulled back to ask, "What's your plan then?"

Stiles sighed as he ran his hands across his face. "Maybe let Scott know there's a threat? But I don't know. Fiona is really strong. I don't want any one to hurt-"

"And they do not want you to hurt too, son. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know dad... so... I don't know. Maybe, I could go to Deaton first and get some information. Maybe he can enlighten me what Fiona Goode can do."

"But what if she's still around, Stiles? What if she takes you? And nobody will know but me?"

Stiles shook his head at that, "Nah, she's too proud dad." Sheriff Stilinski couldn't argue at that. "She will come by the date she intended, so... I'm fine."

"..for now." Sheriff Stilinski grudgingly add.

"Dad." Stiles said, a request for his father to stop worrying, and went ahead to hug his father again before pulling back and standing up. "I'll let you know what's up once I get back to Deaton... I'm putting up some defenses on the house before I leave, OK?"

"OK, son. Be safe."

"Always will!" Stiles returned before walking away from his father's sight.

 

 

Seeming like the choice was taken off from his hands, the logical person to go first was Deaton. Witches, as not too uncommon for the pack to run into, the whole "Supreme" title was making Stiles think that this is a total different territory.

Before leaving his father as planned, Stiles went around the house lining fresh mountain ash and just to be on the safe side, a few runes here and there. When he was happy with the protection spell, he walked up to his jeep and drove away.

It was only late in the afternoon when Stiles arrived at his destination. So, it would practical to see there were few costumers littering inside Deaton's office. With a sigh, Stiles knew he was going to do a little waiting.

He entered the clinic, seeing Deaton in the reception desk, he greeted the man with a nod.

"Stiles." Deaton greeted. "Would you like to wait at the back?"

"Yeah sure, doc." Stiles smiled at the few customers that were calming their dogs, or cats, or any animals alike.

He arrived at the back, where all the ritual and all the supernatural shenanigans happens. Stiles thinks Deaton never really uses this for his veterinarian practices, and Stiles is a bit thankful for that.

Not the kind of person to just stand around and wait, Stiles started just looking through Deaton's supernatural stuff. There was different kinds of herbs, mountain ashes, and other plants in shelves. Being a druid must have some plant-collecting compulsion which is kind of benefiting to Stiles, doing witch practices requires unique plants.

Stiles was going through the different kinds of mushroom when Deaton announced his presence. "Stiles, what can I help you with?"

Stiles startled for a bit, and turned around to Deaton. "Shit! Oh-shi-um sorry. I yeah... I just a question for you, doc."

"And that would be?" Deaton asked, non-pulsed and probably already used to Stiles' antics.

"Well... how can I say this without it sounding a bit of complicated..."

Stiles heard Deaton snort at that. "Everything is always complicated. Just start from the beginning, if that helps."

"Uhh, yeah sure.. I guess." Stiles bit his lips and started rubbing two of his hands as he explained, "Well, my dad had a visitor this afternoon. Which is not new you see. I told dad about intent so people we know can go through the protection spells, so yeah. He has a visitor right? Turned out it was my grandmother? Through my own mother, which, wow, I am really surprised because... well, my mom has always seem alone and told us again and again that she technically has no family anymore."

Deaton nodded at that, letting Stiles continue, "Yeah, so. She was going about turning out to be a grandmother right? Then... then she start to talk about my gift... being a witch? Apparently she's a witch! Ha! Identiity crisis averted, right? So my mom's family are witches but she went ahead and started talking about how there's no 'male' witch which is sexist by the way, also that she is the 'Supreme'-"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Deaton suddenly cut Stiles rambling.

"Uhhh... Supreme? She told me she was the Supreme?" Stiles said hesitantly because he kind of figured that the term would have a meaning, whatever it is. "Also... she probably mentioned that I am the next one? Oh! Did I mention she's a bitch? She's such a bitch, she hurt my dad and went through a elitist rant and I cannot tell you how I wanted to punch my grandmother. Wow, that sounds weird saying out loud." He finised it at that and looked at Deaton expectantly.

Deaton though was wearing a worried frown. _Not good_ , Stiles mind supplied.

When Deaton did decide to talk, he started with, "Well, if what I am thinking is right, you are correct into saying about the elitist rant. There is a coven, over New Orleans, where they take it to themselves to be better than any supernatural being and even to humans."

"Yep! Definitely sounds like my grandmother."

"Well, they have a reason to, though. They are powerful, their ancestry goes way back to the Salem Trials."

"Whoah! Like the whole witch hunt?"

Deaton nodded. "Yes, now you might understand why they have this bitterness with humans but that doesn't excuse most of their actions. They kill for power and the most powerful witch they have is called the 'Supreme'. Some kind of trial happens and witches that are not the real Supreme dies if they do take on it to prove that they are. I need to read more through these though, but the question is, what are you trying to do?"

Stiles shook his head through all this brand new information. The witch coven sounded just like a bad cult to him. "Well... my grandmother said she will take me. And no, I will not go with her willingly."

"No, I know you won't." Deaton agreed with understanding. "But Stiles, if you are really a true Supreme heir, not only your grandmother will be coming for you."

Stiles held up his chin on that, "They can try but I do not want this freaking Supreme title. Fiona can choke on it, if she wants."

Deaton sighed at that, "It doesn't work like that, Stiles."

"So, what am I going to do? I do not want to come with her. She's going to kidnap me, doc!"

Deaton sighed and looked like thinking about something for a while before saying, "Let me find out some few things before you do something."

Stiles nodded, "Thank you, doc. It means a lot."

Deaton smiled a that, "Not sure if it will help but you're welcome."

Stiles then head out after that. Now, he needs to let Derek and Scott know. That is a conversation he isn't looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Or just meh, leave it at that.


End file.
